


"I love you"

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tbh i cried while writing the end, no lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: They never say "i love you" to each other. They both don't know why. They just don't.Maybe because they don't have to say those 3 words to make each other know how much they love each other. Their ways of saying "i love you" ate different than just saying it out loud simply.Note: Every "sometimes" means a time skip happened so they will age with every "sometimes". So there isn't underage drinking cause when they drink their age will be over 18. And self harm mentioned. Not too much detailed but still. Just as a warning.





	"I love you"

They never say "i love you" to each other. They both don't know why. They just don't.

Maybe because they don't have to say those 3 words to make each other know how much they love each other. Their ways of saying "i love you" are different than just saying it out loud simply.

Sometimes when donghyuck falls asleep in mark's arms mark covers him with a soft blanket and stays right at the same position for hours just to not wake donghyuck up even his arm under donghyuck's waist hurts like hell. Sometimes when mark feels just so tired, so exhausted, so done with everything and says "i don't know if i can do it anymore, i am so tired hyuck" in their bedroom, lying on their shared bed, donghyuck pulls him closer, holds him tight and says "everything will be alright darling" and pecks a soft kiss on his forehead. Sometimes they forget to tell the waiter they don't want tomato on their meal cause mark hates tomato with passion so when their meals served donghyuck pulls mark's plate towards him, takes out the tomato, place it on his own plate then slice up mark's meal into pieces and push the plate back to mark and smiling at him sweetly. Sometimes when donghyuck falls down even at a normal road with no chance to fall cause he is clumsy af mark gasps and pulls donghyuck up from the ground and checks all over his body with worried eyes to see if he got hurt and treats his injuries with his soft,gentle kisses if he got hurt.

Sometimes mark feels his blood burning in his veins when that one girl from their class gets too close to donghyuck, so close that mark is sure she can smell donghyuck's heavenly scent. He just wants to pull donghyuck away and kick the girl in the face but he dosen't cause donghyuck looks at him right in the eyes and smiles. And mark could read the "don't worry love. You know my heart belongs only and only to you" in donghyuck's brown eyes which looks at him sweetly. Donghyuck says she has a crush on another girl in their class but mark can't believe his words when she laughs all of donghyuck's lame jokes so sincerly. So donghyuck stops being close friends with the girl even though he knows it's a rude af move to do. Even though he and hyein had been friends for years, long long time before he even met mark. But he does it anyway. For mark. Thank god she starts dating with her crush so she dosen't spend more than 3 of her nights crying over losing her gay bff.

Sometimes donghyuck sees the cuts on mark's wrists and he could feel all the air in his lungs leaves him. Even though they aren't deep cuts nor many of them there it still hurts donghyuck's hurt deeper than the look on mark's face when he notice that donghyuck saw his weakness once again. Mark says "i'm sorry" every single time. He cries in donghyuck's chest while donghyuck caresses his cuts gently, trying not to hurt the angel in his arms. Donghyuck asks mark promise him to never do that again and pecks a soft kiss on the deepest cut when mark nods his head. And the times that donghyuck pecks kisses on mark's cuts get less and less in time and a day comes that he dosen't kiss his cuts anymore but he kisses the skin that healed itself after being left harmless for months.

Sometimes their friends call them lovesick idiots who are head over heels for each other and none of them object the fact that can be seen by everyone. Sometimes they leave the birthday parties of their friends and go to the beach to walk under the moonlight. At times like that mark sees donghyuck's hald liddes eyes are looking at him intensely like he is the most beautiful thing donghyuck had ever seen in his whole life. Other people might think it's just donghyuck's drunkness caused by the alcoholic cocktails he drank in the party but mark knows donghyuck's drunkness comes from his own self. He knows he affects donghyuck like the way red wine affects an alcohol virgin who never drank anything else than ice tea. He knows donghyuck will pull him into a passionate kiss under the beautifuly shining moonlight in any second now so he just close his eyes, put donghyuck's hand on his chest, right on his heart to show donghyuck how hard his heart beats whenever their lips touch either for a feather like soft and innocent kiss or for a passionate kiss that tastes like love and lust. It confuses mark every time how donghyuck could hold him so gently while kissing him so hungrly like he is the air and donghyuck needs to breathe.

 

Sometimes donghyuck talks about how he wants to have a child together, how he wants to see her growing up, going to school, having her first crush, then he first heartbreak,even though it will make donghyuck want to break his nose whoever break his daughter's heart, her excited face in her first prom night, how she blushes when she introduce her boyfriend to her dads. "I hope she'll be as beautiful as you" says donghyuck, while caressing mark's shoulder. Mark snuggles deeper in donghyuck's chest "what if we have a son ?" Donghyuck laughs sweetly. They both know they can't have a child in the way a straight couple can so they gotta adopt a little angel for their family. They both want a child but they don't know if they'll be good parents. Mark sometimes still thinks he is a piece of shit and donghyuck still checks his wrists even after years. Donghyuck don't know if they'll be the great parents they always wanted to be but he is sure for one fact that mark will be a great father and will look so freaking cute while singing a lullaby to their daughter or son. "Then i hope he will be as beautiful as you" mark hits on his chest playfuly and hides his face but donghyuck could still feel his cute blushing face against his heart.

Sometimes mark thinks about the night donghyuck proposed him in the most romantic way possible that made him cry inside of the huge heart on the floor made with hundred red roses and smiles, still can't believe he really married with the most beautiful piece of art made by god who he loves to the moon and back. Sometimes donghyuck wakes up at the middle of the night and finds mark all snuggled up to his arm and can't help but squeal at the cuteness of his husband. He pulls mark to his chest and cuddles him while thanking god once again for letting him be with the most precious angel in this world.

Sometimes hina asks them a question and none of them can answer even though they promised her they will help her doing her homework. "Uhmm why don't you ask your mark daddy princess ?" Donghyuck says but feels bad immidetely when his little princess pouts "but mark daddy told me to ask you donghyuck daddy" says hina and donghyuck dosen't know what to do. And that's the time when mark enters the room, shooks his head at the scene in front of him and opens google in his phone. "It's that easy" he says while typing the words hina says slowly. All donghyuck can do is watching his husband and daughter writes down the answer. He can't help but smile when mark looks so proud with the answer they wrote down on the pink paper of hina's notebook.

Sometimes they both dies over their daughter's cuteness when hina talks about her crush and how much she would like to cuddle him like how her dads cuddle each other every night. "But you shouldn't forget that the first one who breaks the cuddle is the bad one and gotta get punished and not eat candy for a whole week" donghyuck says and laughs when mark whines cutely "is it my fault that i gotta use bathroom after cuddling for 3 hours ?" Donghyuck just pulls him into a tight hug and hina laughs at their cuteness.

Sometimes they try acting as good dad and tough dad towards hina's boyfriend to test the guy but bad to their plan jaemin is a perfect guy and makes hina the happiest girl alive. Which actually makes them happy too. If hina happy they are happy too. But donghyuck still says "you better treat my princess right or your pretty face won't be very pretty anymore" sometimes when jaemin picks up hina from her house. Mark laughs at his serious face when he close the door behind the young couple and donghyuck joins him, tired of acting the "tough" dad even for a few minutes.

Sometimes mark shakes his head and smile at the sleeping figure of donghyuck on the couch and their living room. He turns off the tv after watching the the wedding of their daughter a bit more and tries picking up donghyuck so he could carry him to their bed. But of course he fails and wakes donghyuck up. Instead of getting up donghyuck pulls him down and cuddles him. And it's funny but both of them fits the couch perfectly when they cuddle like this.

Sometimes they sat down on the warm sand of the beach and watch their grandchildren play together. Then watch the sunset and then watch the starts together, spending their whole day and night on the beach. While watching the stars mark looks at donghyuck whose eyes already on him and smiles. "I love you" he want to say to donghyuck but donghyuck pulls him into a kiss and says "i know. I love you too" when they break the kiss to breathe. And mark wonders what he had done before to deserve such a perfect life with such a perfect lover. But he forgets about his question when he feels donghyuck's lips on his hair, pecking gentle kisses all over his head. 

Yeah they don't say "i love you"s. They don't need to. They spend whole life together and it's enough to show their love without saying it out loud...


End file.
